Puff the Magic Dragon
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Different take on an old classic


The sea was calm and clear. Reflections glittered from the sun and danced across Gabrielle's eyes. She squinted and ran a steady hand through her short blond hair. The water looked inviting to cool her sunburned skin but she was occupied waiting for the Warrior Princess to return. She scanned the horizon, watching for any sign of Xena surfacing from the deep. The dark beauty had been under for several minutes but Gabby had been given strict orders to remain on the surface until she received the "signal".

The sun was harsh and unrelenting. An unnatural quiet surrounded the bard. Normally many species of birds would make their presence known. The raucous song of life could be heard up and down the sandy beach. But now the only sound was the gentle waves and throbbing beat in Gabby's temples.

Sweat was forming on Gabby's singed skin. She began to pace in a short circle next to where Xena had entered the water. Indecision shadowed her steps and a nagging fear grew as the sun moved across the sky. Many minutes passed excruciatingly slow before she decided to follow her companion. Once decided she quickly removed her clothes and boots while running to the edge of the wide water. Steeling herself for the cold, she tensed and dove into the frigid sea.

Gabrielle kicked hard to push deeper while her eyes struggled to adjust to the stinging water. It was clear enough to see into its depths but there was no sign of the warrior or the creature she had hunted. Deeper into the darkening depths Gabby began to experience a blaze of panic. Her lungs burned and a red shadow crossed her vision. The opening to the cavern was close but it was proving difficult for her to find. Her limbs were becoming heavy the longer she searched. Keeping an eye to the distant air she continued to try to find the path. Suddenly she realized the water was warmer. With a determined last kick she propelled herself toward what she thought was her goal.

With an ungraceful tumbles Gabby kick-pushed her way through a hole into the mouth of a large cavern. Gasping breaths into needle-pricks of sore lungs while she lay on the floor of the smoky cave. Once she caught her breath she pulled herself into a defensive crouch. She tried to call for her lover but only a horse croak came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. Silence followed a muted echo in return. Gathering her second wind she rose to stand and peered curiously into the darkness. Fighting her nervousness she entered the shadows and crept close to a wall.

Faintly over her thunderous heartbeat Gabrielle could hear something beyond the dark. She could not identify what it was but continued to move toward it. A warm glow filled a smaller section of the huge chamber. It produced shadows that danced, rising across the high walls. Gabby could see her raven haired hero standing facing the armored creature they had tracked. It rose on its hind legs,thick and muscular, above the defiant woman. Wings half unfurled looked as though they could crush a large man like swatting a fly lay against its green-yellow diamond scaled back. The ancient Beast, older than the oldest Titan, bore talons sharp as the deadliest sword from Hephaestus forge. She was a fierce female, still young and proud. Her eyes as green as the newest leaves of Spring. Xena stood before Her without fear. Her gaze unflinching.

Gabrielle's already labored breathing hitched and paused as she looked upon the awe inspiring sight. The primal beauty of the creature, a Dragon, held her in its thrall. The beast calmly surveyed both warriors. Gabby tore her gaze from the enchanting eyes to hurry to Xena's side. The warrior continued to stare at the dragon. Her body was tense, each muscle standing still and firm. Gabby stood between her lover and the Great Female attempting to gain her attention. A red glow emanated from the normally sky blue eyes of the Princess. Gabby felt a stab of fear at the sight and reached out to clasp Xena's shoulder. Heat flowed into her fingertips and infused every inch of her skin. She remained strangely aware. Every nerve ending lit up.

Xena shuddered and roused from the floaty daze. Her limbs felt asleep as she attempted to move. The heat that had settled and enveloped her core crackled across her nerve endings. She felt more alive than ever. Sight, sound, scent, touch and taste were explosive and centering simultaneously. She craved an unknown and saw the same reflected in Her lover. Gabrielle stood before her as exposed as she was. A growl rose from a darkness inside the warrior.

Gabrielle focused on her partner as the glow from her eyes changed from red to green. A deep, wild Green seemingly fluid and alive. She felt drawn to it's power as she waited for Xena to begin. Xena did not move but, through the Green that encased them both, Gabby could feel Her lover's hands caress her body. The bard's lips were parted as the intensity of the touch was more than skin to skin. Xena grinned as Gabby's back arched. Neither woman could move but both could feel the other against them.

Xena held Gabby's gaze as tightly as the Dragon held them bound. Both women experienced flashes of past sexual play. Hands rubbing and scratching firm breasts. The powerful strokes deep within greedy centers. Teeth and tongue marking and teasing. The stinging slap on wet flesh. The lip biting thud across tingling thighs and ass. Gabby moaned and staggered. The energy from the primitive creature did not allow her to fall. Xena fingers twitched with each resounding crack and smack. Every moment, every dizzying second that came before, during and sweetly after every climax they had shared burst in their minds at once. Their cries joined with the final roar of the majestic Dragon.

Shaking and panting, sharp little cries still bursting from their lips, Gabby lay against Xena on the dusty floor. Neither knew when they had been released. Gabby struggled to sit up. She ran a damp hand across her skin to check each section. She felt burned by fire and ice, scratched and bruised, rawness covering her skin. She found nothing as she examined her unmarked skin. Xena held the bard closer, fiercely protective. She looked warily at the immortal opponent. Pale green eyes returned the gaze. Aftershocks shook her body as she trembled against Her bard. "No more...we will leave." She whispered. The Dragon seemed to nod before it turned to leave the satiated lovers. Gabby watched Her go. "She could of killed us." Xena nodded while squeezing tighter. "She almost did."


End file.
